


Boots

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Name-Calling, Nudity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 11





	Boots

Adam walked into his dressing room and sat on a chair to take a rest Dom followed him and kneeled down beside the curly haired man.

Adam looked down at Dom and smiled wickedly "you know the drill take off my boots,"he commanded "but before you do why dont you give em a lick,"Adam growled as he forced the sole of his combat boots into the green eyed boy's face.

Dom licked the heavy black boots up and down with his tounge untill Adam told him to stop. "Enough now take them off," Adam sneered Dom obeyed he quickly unlaced the others boots and sliped them off to reveal Adam's sweaty feet. 

"Dont just sit there get to work," Adam growled as he shoved his sweaty feet into Doms mouth causing him to gag Dom quickly regained his composure and began to slowly suck on the other mans toes Dom moaned softly as he began to swirl his tounge inbetween each of Adams toes. 

"Do they taste good whore,"Adam asked "yes master they taste very good," Dom wimpred "enough chatter keep sucking you filthly toeslut," Adam laughed as he forced his toes deeper into Doms mouth. 

Dom soon got tired and stoped sucking "did I tell you to stop whore keep it up I am not done with you yet,"Adam snarled as he pressed his other foot up aganst the growing bulge in Doms pants. "Is this turning you on little whore do you want to be fucked your master," Adam asked? "Yes master I want nothing more than to be bent over and filled with your cock," Dom moaned. 

"Well tough luck you aint getting any of that untill you clean both of my feet now get to work," Adam huffed as he pushed the others head down. 

Dom quickly began to clean Adam's rough heels and soles with his tongue once he was done with both feet Adam spoke "you have done very well toeslut I guess you deserve a reward why dont you get undressed and wait for me here I have something special for you". 

Dom did as he was told and sat waiting naked on the edge of a chair he was very excited for whatever Adam had in store for him but unfortunately for Dom Adam's reward wasnt going to be pretty. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
